inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Keshin (Zekons)
A Keshin (化身,'' lit.'' Incarnation, dub: Fighting Spirit) is an abillity to show a user's spiritual energy, and use it for things such as hissatsu techniques or Keshin Armed. Info Keshin are described to be the spiritual energy people create, which is usually invisible to the eye. Though when that power is mastered, it reveals itself in a visible form. It can also greatly reduce the stamina of the user, causing severe fatigue, as shown when Shindou Takuto passed out of exhaustion after using his Keshin for the first time. Shindou also said in the GO movie that a Keshin user has a limit on how many times it can be used. It is also shown that if a Keshin is beaten by another one, the user will need to wait some time before using it again. It is notable that SEEDs are the only ones authorized by Fifth Sector to use a Keshin, although there are some users who aren't SEEDs such as Shindou, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishiki Ryouma and Nishizono Shinsuke. Additionally, SEEDs go through rigorous training on God Eden, meaning that there is a high possibility that they learnt their Keshin there. Android players made by El Dorado can also use Kenshins, they will emit a dark red aura instead of a dark purple aura. Giving a keshin to a player :See also: Native Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' This option can be unlocked in Inazuma Eleven GO after beating the main story. In order to do so, go to the Steel Tower Plaza and climb up the Inazuma Steel Tower. There, you will see a old man. Talk with him and he will give you the opition to "unlock" a Keshin space to one of your team members in exchange for a Keshin Coin (a purple coin-like item that can be dropped when you defeat a team). After this, go to the menu selection screen and choose the player that you gave the power to use a Keshin. Choose the Keshin slot in his hissatsu menu and it will open a second menu with the Keshin that you can give him/her. Choose one of them and the player you have chosen will receive the Keshin. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone, you can make this option available only when you have completed the main story of the game. Once beaten, go to the Steel Tower Plaza (present time) and climb the Inazuma Steel Tower. There will be a old man standing there and if you talk to him, he'll let you choose which player to give a Keshin to. Though before doing this, you must have at least one Keshin Coin to give to him in return of getting a Keshin. If you want to give a player Keshin Armed as well as a Keshin, you must give the old man two Keshin Coins. You can win Keshin Coins by defeating teams in taisen routes. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Just like previous two games, after beating the main story, go to the old man located at the top of the Steel Tower Plaza and he will give the ability to use Keshin or Souls for 10000 Kizuna points. An additional 10000 Kizuna points are needed for using Keshin Armed. Keshin fusion Info A Keshin Fusion is when two or more Keshin fuse together, changing its appearance and making it a lot stronger than it was separately. The "tail" of the Keshin depends on how many users it has. Anime In the match between Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their Keshin to make Matei Gryphon. They deflected Taiyou's Keshin hissatsu Sunshine Force and scored a goal for their team. GO movie Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Keshin both fused together to make Sei Kishi Arthur and scored a goal using Sword Excalibur. Afterwards, Tenma, Shindou and Tsurugi fused their Keshin to create Matei Gryphon. Matei Gryphon scored the fifth goal for Raimon using Sword of Fire and stopped Sei Kishi Arthur in a Keshin battle. Keshin battle A Keshin battle (化身バトル, Keshin batoru, dub: Spirit Duel) is when two Keshin fight for the possession of the ball. Info First, two players run at each other. When they collide with each other, the player has the option to use a Keshin hissatsu or not. If not, the Keshin battle will begin. Both Keshin prepare to fight for the ball and are ready to punch or slash each other. When the two Keshin fight, the resulting winner gives his user the possession of the ball and the loser is left on the ground. As with any other command battle, apart from hissatsu, a player is given two choices of action. The left option has a lower chance of success but, win or lose, will shave off a certain amount of KP from the opposing Keshin. The right option has a higher success rate, but it does not damage the opposing Keshin. When the Keshin hissatsu is used, the Keshin will be using the Keshin hissatsu instead of doing a Keshin battle. Keshin hissatsu A Keshin hissatsu, is very much like a regular hissatsu technique, the only difference being the Keshin appearing in it and making it more powerful. Keshin have one hissatsu and an additional skill. List of keshin :See List of keshin. Trivia *Majin The Hand and Bakunetsu Storm were remade as Keshin techniques in the Inazuma Eleven GO series, because they both had a majin behind them similar to that of a keshin. These majin were also remade as Keshin, respectively Goseishin Titanias and Enma Gazard. *The naming of Keshin is in kanji-katakana format. *Two or more Keshin can fuse and become a Keshin Fusion. *There are some Keshin that have a "B" or a "W" after its name because their names are related with chess pieces (like Seiei Hei Pawn, Tekki Hei Knight, Masaishou Bishop, Majo Queen Redia, Bannin no Tou Rook and Kenou 'King'burn.). "B" means "Black" while "W" means "White". However, these notations are not shown in the anime and movie. **So far, the White Keshin were only seen in the anime, and the Black ones in the GO movie. *Keshin have levels, just like hissatsu techniques: **Normal → Level 2 → Level 3 → Level 4 → Level 5 → Level 0 **EU: Normal → II → III → IV → V → Ω **In the Chrono Stone and Galaxy games, the Keshin levels are shown next to the Keshin name, unlike in the GO game. *Majin Pegasus, Kensei Lancelot, Sousha Maestro, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, Goseishin Titanias, Senkishi Brynhildr, Taiyou Shin Apollo, Seijuu Shining Dragon, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus, Ma Senshi Pendragon, Shinkan Judge, Hakai Shin Deathroth, Ryuujin Korogaon, Enma Gazard, Majin Great, Kousoku Toushi Robin, Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu, Eichi no Ou Bungou, Chou Majin Evarth, Jigoku no Gouen Igni, Byakuya no Senkou Raimeza, Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock and Konton no Majo Chaos are the Keshin that doesn´t have a Keshin counterpart or share the same Keshin hissatsu. **However, Great (ironically) and Pendragon can be considered as "Semi-Clones" since the hissatsu they have are very similar to Majin The Hand and Sword Excalibur respectively. *Unlike the GO game, the Chrono Stone game counts all Keshin used in a Keshin Fusion, and therefore will not allow you to activate other Keshin if you have a Keshin that uses 3 Keshin. *In the Galaxy anime, the use of Keshin has been banned from being used in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 and the Grand Celesta Galaxy. **In the game, Keshin can be used during the Grand Celesta Galaxy matches. **In the Tenya Yabuno's manga, it mentioned that the Keshin can not be used outside the Earth. *Goseishin Titanias and Kenou Kingburn W are the only Keshin to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. **Titanias appears in the game's story, during the Galaxy Eleven and Ixal Fleet match. This makes the only Keshin to appear in the entire Inazuma Eleven GO trilogy without counting the anime, Tenya Yabuno's manga and movies. **Kingburn W appears in a flashback in episode 35. Category:New Gameplay System